Novios Cruzados
by RiniAndHelio
Summary: Tienes a tu gran amor enfrente tuyo y no te das cuenta, te dejas deslumbrar por otras personas cuando en realidad lo que estas buscando,lo tienes frente en tus narises...oneshot S/D


**Novios cruzados**

**Un joven iva caminando por una vereda que conducia directo haci su casa cuando se distrajo**** viendo a una chica descargando unas maletas de su camioneta, que evidentemente se estaba mudando en el mismo barrio que el, en la casa que estaba en venta, y decide ir ayudarla porque ve en su rostro una frustración que reflejaba, por no poder con las maleta pesada… y se acerca a ella**

Hoy recuerdo todavía  
El día en que llegaste al barrio  
Y como no eras de mi mundo  
Otro rumbo fui buscando  
despues de pasar un año  
Logre ser tu gran amigo  
Y como eras mi confidente  
No quería nada contigo

**-¿****Hola, Quiere que le ayude a descargar sus maletas?_y ella se sorprende y se sonroja**

**-hola, Si gracias muy amable, no podría con estas maletas muy pesada yo sola_ sonríe **

**-Veo que se mudara en esta hermosa casa… que bien!! ****Seremos vecinos_ levanta las maletas y espera a que ella le guíe hasta donde quiere que deje las maletas**

**-****si la compre porque me gusto, y eso párese, ¿vives cerca?_ le guía hasta adentro de la casa y le señala con el dedo hacia la sala_ por a hi esta bien**

**-si a dos casa de aquí_**** y se dirige hacia el lugar indicado_ ha disculpa no me he presentado_ deja las maletas en la sala y se dirige hacia ella_ me llamo Darien, Darien Chiba _le extiende el brazo**

**_un gusto Darien yo soy Serena tsukino_ y corresponde a su saludo con una gran sonrisa**

**Darien: bueno ya nos presentamos te sigo ayudando_ se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada**

**Serena: si no es mucha molestia para ti_ y también se va con el hacia la salida**

**Darien: no con mucho gusto lo ago_ pasan unas cuantas horas descargando y acomodando todo lo que había en la camioneta ya los muebles estaban a hi, y terminan…**

**Darien: bueno ya esta todo acomodado_ en su rostro mostraba cansancio**

**Serena: gracias Darien, ¿no quieres tomar un café conmigo?_se dirige hacia la cocina, en una caja estaba esas cosas pequeñas**

**Darien: OK, lo acepto hasi nos conocemos mejor_y se sienta en el sofá en la sala****, ****ella vuelve con los cafés en las manos y se ponen a charlar…**

**y ****así pasa el tiempo se convierten en unos buenos amigos y salen juntos a los bailes, se cuentan de todo, pero no se veían como novios…**

**Ell****a consiguió trabajo como modista y se hizo muy buena amiga con Rei su jefa mientras que Darien ya tenía a su amigo Seiya que se conocían desde la universidad… **

**Unas 2 chicas iban caminando hacia el parque después de un día de trabajo pesado deciden salir a pasear, cuando una de ellas reconoce a su amigo en una banca con otro joven charlando y que no conoce y decide acercarse con su amiga**

**Serena: oye Rei quiero que conozcas a Darien mi amigo**** que esta aya_ le señala con el dedo en dirección a la banca del parque**

**Rei: bueno ****ya que estamos, así nos entretenemos**

**Serena: OK_ y se dirigen a donde se encuentran los jóvenes**

**Darien: hola Serena que sorpresa!!_ Y se saludan con un beso en la mejilla**

**Serena: hola Darien mira te presento a mi jefa y amiga Rei_ con una sonrisa en su cara**

**Darien: hola Rei mucho gusto_ la saluda igual**

**Rei: igual para mi Darien_ le corresponde el saludo**

**Darien: mira Serena el es mi amigo seiya****_ y lo presenta**

**Serena: hola mucho gusto Seiya_ y lo saluda**

**Seiya: el gusto es mío_ Darien queda fascinado con Rei y la queda mirando**

**Serena: porque no nos vamos al crow y así platicamos_ y todos hacienden y así pasa toda la tarde hasta que todos se dirigen a sus casas, Darien y Serena se van juntos, mientras que van llegando a la cuadra de sus casas ven que hay un joven terminar de descargar sus cosas en la casa de la vuelta de la cuadra, era un joven de unos 23 años, pelo blanco con unos ojos verdes hermosos (Yaten) Serena queda en bobada con el**

Luego paso un rato  
Y me dijiste que en la cuadra  
Alguien te gustaba  
Era el muchacho nuevo  
Que en el barrio se mudaba  
No llegué a sentir  
Celos en ningún momento

**Serena:Darien viste es**** muy guapo parese que es soltero, ¿me ayudarias a conquistarlo?**

**Darien: si tu lo dices,****cuando pase por su casa hablare con el, yo tambien quiero me ayudes con tu amiga Rei**

Y yo por otro lado  
Pendiente que con tu amiga me ayudaras  
Aunque tenía otros amores  
Que me acompañaban  
Y hoy de todo eso te juro que me arrepiento

**Serena: trato hecho tu me ****ayudas**** y yo te ayudo_ y ****estrechan**** las manos**

**Y asi paso Darien ayudo a Serena con el vesino nuevo que se llama Yaten y ella con Rei y enpesaron a salir juntos las parejas... hasta que Serena se canso de Yaten ya no le interesaba y desidio terminar con el y Darien seguia con Rei pero no iba muy bien la relacion **

**Seiya: ¿Darien como esta Serena?_ sentados en una cafeteria estaban los dos**

**Darien: ella esta bien reponiendose de la ****rotura**** con Yaten el muy invensil resulto ser un mujeriego la engañaba_ muy serio lo decia**

**Seiya: ayudame con ella me encanta y lo sabes **

**Darien: no se, no creo que quiera otra relacion amorosa_ preopudo por su amiga**

**Seiya: solo intentalo si_ y el afirma con un movimiento de cabeza **

También recuerdo que mi mejor amigo  
Quería ser tu novio pero tú de él no  
Y yo de loco le ayude a que tú cariño  
Fuera de el y se quedara con tu amor

**Una pareja de amigos iban caminando de noche salian de mirar una peli en el cine y se dirijian a sus respetivas casas**

**Darien: y Serena ¿como te sientes despues que terminaste con Yaten?_ iban caminando lento**

**Serena: bien sabes no me dolio tanto no era amor lo que tube solo me deslumbre con el_ con una sonrisa lo dice**

**Darien: entonses puedes darle una oportunidad a Seiya el te quiere me lo ha dicho mucha veces**

**Serena: esque no me cae bien ****y no quiero compromiso a hora**

**Darien: solo tienes que conoserlo bien, afondo te caera bien_ mirandole a la cara**

**Serena: esta bien lo intentare solo por que tu melo dices_ resignada**

**Y ****así**** sucedió ellos se empezaron a salir, Serena ya estaba muy a gusto con Seiya compartían algunas cosas en común y estaba enganchada con el, pero Darien no corrió con la misma suerte**

**Porque Rei no era lo el esperaba resulto ser una chica muy ocupada le interes****aba mas su trabajo que su relación con el, siempre le dejaba plantado en sus citas con el mismo pretexto "que no pudo porque tenia mucho trabajo en su tienda y terminaba cansa" y el pobre no aguanto mas y terminaron**

Y yo con tu mejor amiga  
Aguantando desprecios  
Que me herían  
Y tú haciendo cualquier cosa por mantener  
El amor que por ella sentía

**Rin, rin sonaba el timbre del ****teléfono de la casa de Darien **

**Si, hola_ muy serio hablaba**

**-hola Darien soy Serena ¿porque no viniste hoy al parque con Rei como habíamos quedado?**

**Darien: no me hable de tu amiguita no la quiero ver más y a ti tampoco déjame en paz_ muy enojado le dijo y cortó la llamada**

**Serena: pero…. No pudo terminar por que el corto llamada_ que le abra hecho Rei para que se ponga así_ quedo pensativa**

Y como es la vida  
Después que paso un tiempo  
Te dejé de hablar  
Porque un día por teléfono  
Te hable muy mal

Éramos los novios cruzados  
O sea tu con el y yo con ella  
Estábamos equivocados  
O sea tu con el y yo ella  
Éramos novios cruzados

**Darien agarro su auto y una maleta y deside ir a casa de sus padres que estaba en las afuera de Tokio serca de un lago hermoso iba para despejarse cuando ve a Rei ****abrazada por un tipo**** que no logra reconocer bien por la noche**

Pasaron varias semanas las cosas fueron cambiando  
Mi amigo quería tu amiga y no lo habíamos notado  
Después que todo se supo tu lo fuiste abandonando  
Y yo también hice lo mismo, ya no estaba enamorado  
Y luego tu me hablaste, querías volver a ser mi amiga eso decidiste  
Y que querías ser mi novia a alguien le dijiste  
Poquito a poco te fuiste enamorando

**Seiya: Serena me da pena decirte esto_ todo pensativo el joven**

**Serena: ¿que pasa Seiya? dímelo de una vez lo que me tengas que decir_ ella estaba sentada en la cafetería con el y mirándole seria**

**Seiya: ya lo nuestro no va mas ya no te quiero Serena_ la mira a los ojos y a ella se le inunda los ojos de lagrimas y no dice nada y el continua_ sabes me canse de oírte hablar de Darien desde que el no habla contigo y no sabes nada de él, te he sentido lejos de mi y tu no me amas a mi si no a él y no te has dado cuenta que él es la persona que buscabas en mi_ se levanta de la silla_ solo piénsalo te dejo libre para que estés con él_ y interrumpe a Serena que iba hablar_ no te preocupes por mi por que ya tengo a quien amar y gracias a ti la conocí es Rei**

**Serena: pero ella esta con Darien_ confundida**

**Seiya: no ellos terminaron la semana pasada por lo mismo, te dejo tengo que hacer cosas importantes suerte_ saludo con un beso en la mejilla**

**Serena: gracias por hablarme con la verdad y abrirme los ojos_ y ve a Seiya alejándose y ella se queda a hi reordenando su mente y recose que estaba siega tenia a su media mitad en sus narices y no lo reconoció y empieza a reír de los tontos que fueron por no reconocer que se amaban saca su celular y marcar el nro de el**

**Darien: hola Serena que raro que me llamas después que te hable mal_ alegre porque la llamo**

**Serena: hola Darien te llamo porque no quiero perder tu amistad quiero que volvamos hacer los amigos de siempre y no tengo nada que perdonarte_ alegre por estar ablando de nuevo con el**

**Darien: no sabes que mal me senti por ablarte haci y gracias por perdonarme**

**Serena: tambien te llamaba para desirte que hay una chica que esta muy muy enamorada de ti y quiero que la conoscas**

**Darien: bueno desime a donde la encuentro que ire a hora mismo_ feliz se puso porque entendio el mensaje**

**Serena: ven en el lugar de siempre en el parque...**

Pasaron tres meses y ya los dos andabamos mas que tragados  
Era lo más bello que nos había pasado  
Y lentamente fui olvidando mi pasado  
Porque he cambiado como tú no lo imaginas  
Ya deje esos amores que tenia de más  
Y lo mas bueno es que eres dueña de mi vida  
Y que me amas aunque no acepten la verdad

Entre tu y yo nada ha cambiado  
Tu sigues siendo mi mejor amiga  
Con una diferencia que me das tus besos  
Y que tus ojos me dominan  
Gracias por estar a mi lado

Y compartir tus sueños conmigo  
Por ser la luz que ahora me ha iluminado

Ya no somos novios cruzados  
O sea tu con el y yo con ella  
Estábamos equivocados  
O sea tu con el y yo con ella  
Ya no somos novios cruzados  
O sea tu con el y yo con ella  
Estabamos equivocados  
O sea tu con el y yo con ella  
Bueno en que estábamos pensando  
O sea tu con el y yo con ella

**Una pareja**** estaba a la orilla de una playa hermosa recordando...**

**Serena: que siegos eramos ****por no reconocer nuestro amor Darien_ están frente a frente mirándose a los ojos**

**Darien: si lo fuimos pero a hora ya lo sabemos y no te dejare escapar mas de mi lado por que eres mi todo Serena y no podré vivir sin ti mas_ y le da un beso apasionado que ella corresponde también**

**Y así ellos revivieron su amor que estaba ocultos entre ellos y fueron felices, se fueron a su casa a comer perdices jajaja**

**Bueno espero que le halla gustado mi historia acepto criticas de ustedes porque serán de mucha utilidad para mi y poder mejorar mis historias **


End file.
